It was just a Dream
by JAMFic
Summary: In the middle of a boring class, Renesmee gets distracted. A sleeping Jacob doesn't help the situation when he inadvertently gets in the way.


**Welcome to my first Twilight FanFiction!**

History was always a favourite of Renesmee's but as it was now her third time around taking the class, it was starting to get a little repetitive. She could recite the text book off by heart and although this teacher was different to the previous two, she knew that she would have no trouble acing the tests.

Glancing out the window, she could feel the warmth radiating into the room. Her mother and father had decided to stay home today for obvious reasons. Nothing stood out more than a sparkling vampire on a warm sunny day. They were probably out hunting and she would give anything to be out there as well. Being part human, however, meant that she could blend in a little easier. Instead of sparkling in the sun her skin glowed faintly in the sunlight. Her mother had asked if she had wanted to join but instead she chose to go to school. She reasoned that it looked suspicious if the whole family was away. But that wasn't the only reason.

Coming to school gave her some alone time with Jacob, without her father interrupting. Well alone as in he wasn't staring into the back of their heads at every moment of the day or listening to their thoughts. She and Jacob had been together for well over 60 years and married yet her father still thought it appropriate to hover.

Jacob sat next to her, his warm arm resting against her side and his head resting on his chest. He was asleep. His back moved up and down and she could hear a gentle snore. The teacher was too far absorbed in what he was saying, to pay any attention to him or to the rest of the class for that matter. Looking around she could see other students fast asleep and others trying to hold their eyes awake with their hands.

Continuing with her observations of the class room, her eyes focussed in a rainbow on the desk in front of Jacob. She could see the colours that make up a part of the visible spectrum. She remembered back to when she was a child and she had first seen a rainbow while playing with her mother in the meadow. Her mother had told her that human eyes could only see the colours in the rainbow and that there were many other types of light that existed before red and beyond violet. The rainbow had formed because the light was diffracting or bending off the tiny prism like cells of her mother's arm. In this situation however, the light was diffracting the due to the window.

She studied the rainbow, looking at each individual colour. At this point Jacob woke up from his nap. He turned and smiled at Renesmee before changing his body position and falling back asleep.

When she looked back the rainbow was now gone! Jacob's body was blocking the window! Slightly annoyed, she decided that he needed to move. Making sure that no one was watching, she gently shoved her fist into Jacob's side. All it got was a little stir from him and he kept sleeping. This time she tried punching him harder. But maybe a little too hard because then next thing she knew Jacob and his chair went crash straight through the window. Renesmee watched as he flew through the air and landed with a thump below. By this stage everyone in the class room was looking at her with surprised looks on their faces. She looked back a Jacob and saw that he had been impaled on a large shard of glass. Jumping from the window, with no regard for who saw her, she knelt down next to Jacob.

Except it wasn't Jacob. It was her teacher and he wasn't impaled by glass, he had clear teeth marks on the side of his neck. His blue shirt was becoming stained with the blood. He reached up grabbing her hand and she saw that they were covered in blood. He whispered "I know what you are" before collapsing. The tall green grass swayed gently in the wind. She saw her class mates watching from above. She had to get out of here. Her family wasn't safe. But where was Jacob. She started to panic and took off into the woods as fast as she could. The branches hit her as she ran. All she could see was her teachers face and her blood covered hands.

As she ran it she could hear the soft sounds of someone calling her name. Her shoulder suddenly felt like it was vibrating or maybe someone was shaking it.

It was lunch time and Jacob was trying to wake Renesmee. She had been asleep for the entire lesson. He gently called her name and shook her shoulder. She awoke with a jolt and buried her head into his chest. He gave her a reassuring rub on the back. She took a few deep breaths before looking up to his face. I was just a bad dream and everything was fine.

As they walked out to lunch, Renesmee took one last look out the window. Outside the tall green grass swayed gently in the wind.

 **Thanks for reading! This story is featured in Episode #2 of my podcast JAMFiction which. Links can be found on my profile.**


End file.
